Sobre o seu prisma
by Anne W
Summary: Cada um tem seu proprio prisma, sua visão das coisas, o que é certo para um é errado para outro. O que parece o fim para Sakura, tornou-se o começo para Sasuke...Mas cada um sobre o prisma do outro...cada um buscando seus erros e acertos...sakuxsasu -nc16
1. Primeiro Passo

Título: Sobre o seu prisma

**Título:** Sobre o seu prisma.  
**Autora:** AnneW ou Anne Witter  
**Classificação:** 16 anos  
**Gênero:**Romance/Aventura  
**Sinopse: **Sakura sabia que ela tinha se tornado uma ótima Ninja, mas ainda tinha um grande e atormentador fator, Sasuke não tinha voltado. E essa sua nova busca por ele, junto com Naruto, Kakashi e Sai, tornou-se sua única chance, pois a cada dia que se passa ela sente que está perdendo ele, mas quando ela o encontrar ambos terão muito que conversar, e cada qual mostrando o que aconteceu consigo mesmo...Um sobre o prisma do outro...Mas prismas são fácies e se quebram, e muitos refletem a luz que nem é seu...

**Personagens que não são do Naruto:** _Maiune; Sérpico; Matsuhiro; Yugi._ (entrarão mais conforme a trama da fic, e irei colocar os nomes dos mesmos aqui, e terá certos capítulos que irão contar a historias do mesmo para que vocês possam conhece-los melhor, já que eles serão importante na trama da fic, em especial na trama Sakura e Sasuke.)

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

XXXXX

**1° Capitulo:** Primeiro passo.

A caçada tinha começado, o traidor estava apenas duas horas dali. Essa era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam tão próximos ao mesmo. Contudo mesmo sabendo o que tinham que fazer, a situação se tornava sufocante.

O silencio da floresta, embalava os sonos daqueles que preferiram descansar antes de atacar, mas ela continuou acordada, aquela seria a primeira vez que o veria depois de meses, isso se ela conseguisse vê-lo, pois da forma que o loiro se mostrará no dia anterior, quando souberam do verdadeiro paradeiro dele, ela tinha quase certeza que seu amigo iria ajudar mais uma vez o moreno.

-Espero que ele o faça- Sussurrou olhando em direção ao Naruto, quem dormia tranqüilamente.

O fogo que Kakashi acenderá estava aos poucos se apagando, mas ela não se importava com isso. Seus pensamentos não estavam naquele lugar, estava noutro, cujo qual ela denominava seu refugio. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios rosados, deitou no seu saco de dormi, fitou por alguns momentos o céu estrelado, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento.

XXXXX

-Você tem cinco minutos!

Maiune abriu os olhos e encarou Sérpico, vendo o mau humor estampado no rosto do mesmo.

-Porque a presa?Matsuhiro ainda nem chegou.-Disse-lhe virando-se na cama.

-Isso que é preocupante Maiune, já é de manhã e ele ainda não chegou.

A garota de longos cabelos loiros deu um pulo da cama, e olhou ao redor, a cama de Matsuhiro estava da mesma forma que na noite passada.

-E onde ele foi parar ?

-Você realmente acha que eu estaria aqui se eu soubesse, vai se arrumar iremos começar as buscas agora.

-E o sensei, onde ele está?

-Ele recebeu um recado do grupo do Kakashi eles estão próximos daqui..

Maiune deu um olhar de relance para Sérpico quando ele deu-lhe essa informação e em seguida pegou as suas coisas, ficando pronta nos cincos minutos dado por seu companheiro de time.

-Vamos.

Dito isso os dois deixaram o quarto de hotel onde se hospedaram na noite anterior.

-Maiune-chan?

-Sim.

-Pelo o que percebi a noticia que o sensei recebeu era sobre o paradeiro do traidor.

Maiune paralisou-se diante da noticia, e virou-se para ele.

-Você tem certeza disso?

-Absoluta

Sérpico mal terminou de falar e Maiune deu meia volta, o rapaz sabia para onde ela estava indo, e sabia melhor ainda que não poderia fazer nada, até porque não estava a fim de fazer.

"_o sensei que se vire com ela"_

Com esse pensamento ele correu em direção da floresta, ele ainda tinha que encontrar Matsuhiro...

XXXXX

-Chegamos lá ontem Kakashi e não vi nada suspeito.

-e não veria.- a voz de sakura cortou a conversa, fazendo os dois homens se virarem para garota de cabelos róseos.

-Como assim?

-Descobrimos que três ninjas desta vila está protegendo-o -comentou Kakashi

Sakura viu Naruto dá um sorriso de lado ao ouvir isso, ela imaginando o porque disso, segurou um sorriso, voltando a sua atenção aos homens.

-E sabem quem são os ninjas?

-Sim.

Naruto encontrou os olhos de Sakura, o loiro parecia inquieto com aquela nova informação. Mas a garota resolveu não levar em conta isso, afinal tanto ela, como Kakashi,e ate mesmo Sai, que naquele momento estava arrumando o acampamento, tinham a plena certeza de quem arrumara tudo aquilo.

-Então o que vocês querem de mim.- a voz seca de Yugi despertou a rósea da seus pensamentos.

-Precisamos do seu time, sabemos que eles estão envolvidos nisto, ou pelo menos alguns deles.

-Como??

XXXXXX

Maiune chegou até a pequena casa localizada ao fim do vilarejo, próxima a floresta, seu olhar ágil vislumbrou um vulto alto numa das arvores, ela sabia que era ele, só poderia ser.

-Eles estão aqui.-informou a garota se aproximando.

-Eu sei, Matsuhiro me informou.

"_Ah! então ele estava aqui."_

-O que você pensa em fazer?

-Um deles está do meu lado em troca de informação, e ele sabe o que acontece com um traidor e sem duvida que não deixará que as minhas informações vão embora junto comigo.

O homem se virou e encarou por um tempo a garota a sua frente, lembrava muito bem dela, ainda quando pequena, o quão determinada ela era, mas nunca imaginou que a mesma seria no futuro sua ajudante.

-Matsuhiro acabou de sair, pedi para que ele fosse pela floresta, creio que Serpico esteja atrás dele, não?

-Sim.-respondeu ela abaixando a cabeça.

-Você disse algo para ele?

-Só que eu conhecia alguém aqui que poderia me ajudar em relação à morte da minha mãe...

O homem deu um sorriso de lado, e se aproximou dela.

-Não se prende nesta sua vingança.

-Não é vingança sensei, nunca foi.

O homem deu um leve suspiro e seguiu para casa.

-Melhor você voltar, Sérpico não é burro logo, logo estará atrás de você, e não sei se ele é tão fiel assim á você para ignorar a minha presença.

Maiune fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e se retirou...

XXXXX

bem gente essa não é minha primeira fanfic, contudo é a primeira do mundo Naruto, e sou meio nova neste mundo, por essa razão qualquer erro é so me falar que eu arrumo , mas estou fazendo de tudo para que ocorra erros.

**Espero que gostem da fic, e por favor deixem comentários** .


	2. Inicio da missão e dos seus objetivos

Título: Sobre o seu prisma

**Título:** Sobre o seu prisma.  
**Autora:** AnneW ou Anne Witter  
**Classificação:** 16 anos  
**Gênero:**Romance/Aventura  
**Sinopse : **Sakura sabia que ela tinha se tornado uma ótima Ninja, mas ainda tinha um grande e atormentador fator, Sasuke não tinha voltado. E essa sua nova busca por ele, junto com Naruto, Kakashi e Sai, tornou-se sua única chance, pois a cada dia que se passa ela sente que está perdendo ele, mas quando ela o encontrar ambos terão muito que conversar, e cada qual mostrando o que aconteceu consigo mesmo...Um sobre o prisma do outro...Mas prismas são fácies e se quebram, e muitos refletem a luz que nem é seu...

**Personagens que não são do Naruto:** _Maiune; Sérpico; Matsuhiro; Yugi._ (entrarão mais conforme a trama da fic, e irei colocar os nomes dos mesmos aqui, e terá certos capítulos que irão contar a historias do mesmo para que vocês possam conhece-los melhor, já que eles serão importante na trama da fic, em especial na trama Sakura e Sasuke.)

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Resumo desde capitulo: **Os grupos começam suas missões, todos atrás de uma única pessoa, mas cada qual com um objetivo diferente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2° Capitulo: **Inicio da missão e de seus objetivos.

Naruto olhou para Yugi que agora se retirava, o shinobi ficara atordoado com a noticia, não podia acreditar que um dos seus alunos sabia onde se encontrava o traidor. Mas logicamente que ele iria conseguir informação em relação a isso, já que ele estava um passo a frente de Kakashi, ele iria atacar, só faltava saber quem tinha a preciosa informação.

"Serpico não é, ele nunca iria perder uma oportunidade dessas. Matsuhiro? E Maiune? Bem talvez seja Maiune, ela sempre teve uma adoração por ele."

-Tenho que falar com essa menina.-Resmungou já se aproximando da vila.

Logo que chegou ao quarto do hotel, antes mesmo de abrir a porta do mesmo, conseguiu ouvir vozes de lá de dentro, pelo que parecia o trio estava brigando novamente.

-Como isso é cansativo.-Suspirou frustrado.Ele sempre chamara atenções deles em relação ao comportamento dos mesmos, contudo seus alunos sempre continuavam a fazer a mesma coisa.

Enquanto o sensei pensava se adentrava a fim de por um ponto final naquilo tudo, do outro lado da porta o trio ainda continuava a falar de forma alterada.

-Não interessa á você para onde eu fui!-retorquiu Matsuhiro, para um Sérpico extremamente serio.

-Eu pensei que fossemos uma equipe, e sendo assim que nada é escondido do outro.-Respondeu Sérpico ainda serio, fitando com firmeza o rapaz a sua frente.

-Há limites nisto!-Argumentou Maiune.-Não vejo necessidade em saber onde exatamente estava o Mat-kun.

Sérpico a encarou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

-Isso porque você sabia onde ele estava.

-Quem disse que eu sei onde ele estava? Ah! me poupe disso Sérpico!

-Eu ainda descubro o que vocês estão escondendo de mim...Primeiro é o fato do sumiço desse ai.-Apontou para Matsuhiro de forma desdenhosa.- E segundo e sua misteriosa saída para não sei onde, talvez foi se encontrar com o tal " homem que pode me ajudar", não? Mas quem seria ele na verdade Maiune?

Aquela pergunta chegou ao ouvido de Yugi num impacto profundo, seu olhar arregalado encarou a porta a sua frente, ele tinha que adentrar o quarto neste momento, então o fez.

-Será que vocês poderiam ser mais cuidadosos. Oras essa! ficarem gritando aos sete ventos não sei se nos ajudará!-Bravejou o homem ao entrar.

-Desculpa sensei.-Desculparam-se Maiune e Matsuhiro, menos Sérpico que ainda encarava duramente a sua amiga.

-Bem Kakashi quer ajuda do nosso time.-Disse sem nenhum rodeio indo em direção as suas coisas.

-Para que?-Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos prateado, desviando o seu olhar da loira, para então encarar o seu sensei.

-Pelo jeito o traidor está na vila, eles querem que vasculhemos o local.

Sérpico deu uma breve olhada para seus amigos, nenhum dos dois demonstrou reação alguma, mas aquilo era de todo esperado, afinal eles tinham sido treinados a serem frios em certas situações.

-E quando iremos começar?- Serpico deu um sorriso, mesmo que afeição de Maiune fosse sem emoção alguma, o tom da sua voz levemente alterada, como se estivesse receosa demonstrará completamente ao contrario.

-Agora mesmo.-Respondeu Yugi se virando para eles, já com suas coisas prontas.-Vamos se arrumem, e sem mais discussões, se não eu faço vocês voltarem para Konoha.

-Ok Sensei.-Disseram os três em uníssono.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sasuke-kun.

Sakura olhava o horizonte sentada num dos galhos mais alto de uma das arvore, seus pensamentos estavam distantes. Cujo qual a levava numa certa noite, lhe trazendo o sofrimento daquela partida que sempre lhe acompanhou, em especial na primeira vez que eles buscaram pelo moreno. Naquela data, o adeus entre ambos não parava de martelar a sua mente, era angustiante rever aquela cena. Mas o que sempre a incomodou, o que ela nunca entendeu, talvez a primeira coisa que ela perguntaria a ele, seria porque ele lhe dissera obrigado.

Porem os pensamentos de Sakura foram quebrados ao ouvir passos vindo para aquela direção, seus olhos buscaram rapidamente o autor daquilo, percebendo que o barulho se multiplicava, mostrando que não era uma única pessoa que estava chegando. A rósea agora com uma kunai numa das mãos e de olhos bem atentos à movimentação, encarava o ponto qual julgava ser por onde os "visitantes" chegariam.

-Rock Lee não seja cabeça dura, logicamente que Neji sabe disso.-Resmungou uma voz feminina que Sakura conhecia muito bem.

-Tenten.

Com um sorriso no rosto a garota desceu da arvore e pulou defronte ao novo time que se aproximava.

-Sakura!- A voz alegre de Lee ecoou floresta adentro.

-Lee, Tenten, Neji, tudo bem com vocês?

-Tudo sim Sakura-chan, espero que não estejamos atrasados.-Falou Neji com sua seriedade costumeira.

-Não estão, ainda não começamos a missão em si, somente alguns pequenos passos, venham.-Disse ela fazendo um sinal com a mão.

Desta forma os quatros caminharam em direção ao acampamento. Rock Lee, como sempre, abobado ao lado da rósea, querendo chamar a atenção da mesma de qualquer forma, enquanto Tenten conversa em sussurros com Neji, este ganhando aos poucos uma coloração incrivelmente avermelhada.

Sakura viu a situação dele e deu um sorrisinho, já imaginando o que poderia ser. Mas logo em seguida uma expressão seria encobriu a sua face. Saber que os outros ainda continuavam com suas vidas, e ela e Naruto pararam por conta daquela busca, era frustrante.

-Tudo bem com você Sakura?

-Tudo sim Lee...Bem chegamos.

O acampamento estava semivazio, tinha apenas Sai fazendo, como sempre, seus desenhos.

-Ah! vocês chegaram.-Um sorriso estampou-se no rosto do moreno ao ver os recém chegados.-Kakashi disse que vocês chegariam logo, ele e Naruto foram até a vila.

-É melhor eu ir também.-Disse apressadamente Neji.

Sakura o encarou não entendendo a atitude dele.

-Porque a presa, espere eles voltarem.-Comentou a rósea.

-Desculpa-me Sakura, mas essa missão é importante, e a hokage duvida que vocês seguirão com o programado.

-Ela está achando que iremos encobrir o traidor?

-É algo de interesse de vocês não? Pelo que soubemos, ele tem uma importante informação.-Tenten se manifestara, encarando com firmeza a outra kunoichi.

-Sem falar que ele é amigo de vocês.-Completou Rock Lee.

Sakura deu uma olhada para Sai, e depois se voltou para os outros.

-Então façam o que acharem de melhor.

Mal ela terminou de falar e Neji, junto com Tenten, se retiram dali pulando pelos galhos das arvores.

-A missão é bem clara para o seu time, hein.-Comentou Sakura.

-Sim, não podemos falhar, se ele está nesta vila iremos leva-lo de volta para Konoha.

Sai e Sakura se entreolharam, sabiam que a situação não seria tão fácil como Lee dissera...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em algum lugar longe dali, uma porta de madeira escura era aberta de supetão, cuja qual revelava um quarto amplo de cores escuras e moveis claros. A janela entreaberta iluminava parcialmente o rosto do dono do recinto, que mesmo com a invasão não olhou para o recém chegado.

-Temos uma nova informação da localização dele.

O homem levantou a cabeça revelando seus olhos vermelhos.

-Ótimo, arrumem-se iremos partir hoje...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem mesmo só recebendo dois comentário eu resolvi postar o segundo capitulo, e espero que o povo que estão lendo estejam gostando do enredo da historia. Sei que ela esta confusa, mas amo fazer fanfic assim . e podem ter certeza que logo logo as coisas ficarão esclarecidas...e não se preocupem é uma fic Sakura e Sasuke...e logo logo os dois se encontraram, até porque o encontro deles darão o inicio da verdadeira trama da fic

**Alguns esclarecimentos:**

Maiune, Sérpico e Matsuhiro são personagens de um jogo de RPG pela internet, onde eu também jogo .

Yugi é um personagem meu e meu .

O Tal traidor será revelado em breve, então Sakura-uchiha08 essa é sua resposta do seu email

**Comentários:**

Só dois, mas tem xDDD

**Sakura-uchiha08 **Valeu mocinha pelo comentario, e ai está a atualização, espero que você goste da mesma . qualquer duvida futura pode me mandar e-mail novamente xDD

**Daniela Lopes ** ai valeu pelo comentário menina . ai fico feliz em saber que gostou da trama, pode deixar que irei fazer do dicionário meu amiguxo XDD valeu pela dica, coisa que eu deveria fazer antes não é? u.u

Ai o encontro deles está para sair . só espero que fique bom xDDD

OBrigada pelo comentários de vocês .

E apelando novamente u.u

Povinho do meu core, eu sei que tem gente lendo, então leia e comenta também, isso me deixa hiper feliz, e ate desta forma posso saber se estão gostando ou não da fic, e onde estou acertando e errando, falem comigo!! TT.TT


	3. Indo ao encontro

3° Capitulo:

**Título:** Sobre o seu prisma.  
**Autora:** AnneW ou Anne Witter  
**Classificação:** 16 anos  
**Gênero:**Romance/Aventura  
**Sinopse : **Sakura sabia que ela tinha se tornado uma ótima Ninja, mas ainda tinha um grande e atormentador fator, Sasuke não tinha voltado. E essa sua nova busca por ele, junto com Naruto, Kakashi e Sai, tornou-se sua única chance, pois a cada dia que se passa ela sente que está perdendo ele, mas quando ela o encontrar ambos terão muito que conversar, e cada qual mostrando o que aconteceu consigo mesmo...Um sobre o prisma do outro...Mas prismas são fácies e se quebram, e muitos refletem a luz que nem é seu...

**Personagens que não são do Naruto:** _Maiune; Sérpico; Matsuhiro; Yugi._ (entrarão mais conforme a trama da fic, e irei colocar os nomes dos mesmos aqui, e terá certos capítulos que irão contar a historias do mesmo para que vocês possam conhece-los melhor, já que eles serão importante na trama da fic, em especial na trama Sakura e Sasuke.)

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Resumo desde capitulo: **Mostra a angustia dos personagens em relação ao passado, e aumenta o suspense em volta de um dos grupos que estão atrás do traidor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3° Capitulo:** Indo ao encontro.

O grupo de quatro pessoas viajam rapidamente por entre a floresta indo em direção do vilarejo localizado ao sul. O rapaz que ia logo á frente, era o mais interessado de todos para chegar ao local, seu sangue fervilhava por aquilo, era tudo que ele mais queria. A informação era por demais valiosa, ele sabia disso melhor que qualquer um daquele grupo. Contudo algo lhe sufocava, sabia para onde estava indo, e com quem se encontraria, e o que ele representava para seu passado, e como tudo aquilo poderia arrecadar num novo encontro, e o rapaz fugia disso, pelo menos por enquanto, ela não estava em total condição de revê-los, mesmo que uma parte de si quisesse tal coisa, ele não poderia lhe dá o luxo de reencontra-se com todos.

Ele deu um pulo feroz num dos galhos quebrando-o, mas não perdeu o equilíbrio, continuou o caminho como se nada estivesse acontecido, porem aquele impulso lhe deu a total certeza de como era perigoso o reencontro. Numa breve olhada para trás notara que os demais companheiros estavam arfantes, diferente dele, que alem de ter acabado de quebrar um grosso galho, continuava num ritmo alucinado. E ele sabia a razão daquilo, não era por causa do possível encontro, e muito menos por conta da sua força física, mas sim pelo um combustível vil e sórdido, cujo qual se tornou necessário para sua vida. Um sentimento que lhe consome aos poucos, e mesmo assim lhe alimenta.

O mesmo sentimento que lhe fez decidir anos atrás continuar sozinho, do que seguir com seus amigos, cujo fator lhe sempre foi grato, dando a ele ainda mais força para sempre continuar. Tal sentimento é visto por muitos como a destruição, mas para ele é visto como a salvação, de sua alma e daqueles que se foram. Pois a vingança é assim, preciosa para aqueles que a entende, perigosa para aqueles que a despreza.

A única mulher do time, indiferente dos pensamentos do rapaz á sua frente, se aproximou do mesmo, olhando ele de esgueira, e mesmo vendo que ele não se alterou em nada com sua aproximação tinha a plena certeza que ele sabia da sua presença, e por conta disso que ela começou a falar.

-Suigetsu falou que há pessoas atrás do tal homem.

-Imaginei que teria.-Disse ele ainda olhando para frente.

-E o que você pensa em fazer em relação á isso, creio que ataca-los não?

O rapaz parou num dos galhos, e olhou a mulher , quem parou num galho da arvore defronte ao que ele estava.

-Não quero que vocês ataquem ninguém, e acho até melhor eu seguir sozinho.

-E porque?-Perguntou um dos homem que parou no mesmo galho que o moreno parara, enquanto o outro parou ao lado da mulher.

-Acho que é mais seguro assim...

-Oras, como assim seguro? Você acha mesmo que conseguirá enfrentar a todos sozinho e sair ileso de lá?

O moreno deu um sorriso de lado, com a cabeça abaixada.

-Pode ter certeza que sim.-Disse friamente.-Eu ate imagino quem são as pessoas que estão atrás dele.

-É seguro mesmo se encontrar com eles?-Perguntou o homem ao seu lado.

-Absoluta, agora melhor voltarem eu continuo sozinho.- E sem dizer mais nada voltou para o seu caminho, deixando para trás o seu novo time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma casa de madeira escura, e janelas empoeirada era o quinto lugar suspeito que o time 6 iria averiguar. Maiune e Matsuhiro iam logo a frente, os seus sussurros estavam irritando profundamente o companheiro de time de ambos. Sérpico era uma pessoa até que calma, mas quando suspeitava de alguém, ate mesmo por conta do seu passado, ela não a deixava em paz. E para sua infelicidade aquela situação toda lhe fazia duvidar incrivelmente daqueles que ele considera seus grandes amigos.

O rapaz de cabelos prateado observava com atenção a loira, e o ruivo a sua frente, os dois estavam distante naquela tarefa que o sensei havia designado para o trio, enquanto o próprio iria averiguar uma estranha cabana no meio da floresta.

-Chegamos.-Anunciou Matsuhiro quando chegaram defronte a velha casa.

Sérpico deu um suspiro e seguiu em frente, enquanto Matsuhiro continuava no mesmo lugar.

-Sabe se você e sua amiguinha não quer ajudar, então não atrapalhe e saia logo da minha frente.-Disse com rispidez o prateado.

Matsuhiro se virou e fez um sinal de silencio, fazendo o rapaz lhe entender, pelo que parecia o chunnin ruivo tinha sentindo alguma coisa. Este mesmo sendo parcialmente cego, conseguia perceber coisa que os demais do seu time ás vezes não percebia, ate por causa de ter seus outros quatro sentidos completamente apurados.

Matsuhiro rapidamente sumiu da visão de Maiune e Sérpico que continuaram do lado de fora da casa, agora cada um com uma kunai na mão preparados para qualquer coisa. Minutos depois o ruivo voltou com um homem ensangüentado no seu colo, cujo qual Maiune e Sérpico ajudou o Matsuhiro deita-lo no chão.

-Será que ele está morto?-perguntou o ruivo, "olhando" para Maiune.

Ela por sua vez verificou a pulsação do homem, constatando que este ainda estava vivo, mesmo com tantos ferimentos pelo seu corpo. E a loira olhando com mais cuidado o homem ali deitado o reconheceu. Assustado com aquilo olhou para Matsuhiro, logicamente que este não viu o seu olhar de espantada.

Coisa que não escapou de Sérpico que a olhou intrigado, mas antes mesmo de fazer qualquer pergunta, ou imaginar mil e uma coisa em relação ao acontecimento, seu sensei se aproximou do grupo. Este tinha ido ate a tal acabana, e como tinha imaginado nada se encontrava no lugar, só a misteriosa construção da mesma lhe intrigara. Pelo que parecia ela tinha sido feita a pouco tempo, com madeiras grossas e firmes, de modo que lembrava muito uma certa pessoa, e ate por causa disso que ele colocou na cabeça que sua ida ate o local não tinha sido de toda ruim.

Mas logo que ele chegou ao lugar onde seu time estaria os encontrou numa situação confusa, pelo que parecia um homem estava caído, e este se encontrava com sérios ferimentos pelo corpo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Achamos esse Homem dentro da casa sensei, seriamente ferido.-Quem lhe respondeu foi Matsuhiro, que estava fora do clima tenso entre Sérpico e Maiune, já que ele não tinha percebido nada de anormal.

-Hum.

O homem de cabelos longos, e olhos incrivelmente verdes, se agachou perto do enfermo, seus olhos fitou de imediato o rosto parcialmente ferido, cujo qual estava banhado em sangue. Um sorriso de lado surgiu nos lábios fino do sensei, que olhou para Maiune, quem se encontrava ao seu lado, e num tom alto lhe dirigiu a palavra.

-Creio que saiba quem seja esse, não?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura tinha terminado de arrumar o acampamento, e agora olhava com certa ansiedade o caminho por onde duas horas atrás Sai e Lee passara, a fim de irem atrás dos outros, quais, tal como os dois, ainda não tinham voltado.

A rósea estava preocupada, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido, Tenten e Neji tinham saído dali decididos, e Naruto e Kakashi, depois que o loiro revelara todo o plano, haviam se retirado do acampamento para ajudar o "traidor". Mas ela receava que tudo desse errado, já que o novo time tinha sido mandado para aquela área com uma única missão, levar o traidor de volta.

Ela passando uma mão na outra de forma nervosa se aproximou de uma arvore, olhando atentamente o caminho que levava para estrada que ligava para o vilarejo. O silencio do local lhe angustiava ainda mais, porem logo isso foi deixado de lado quando ela sentiu uma presença.

Sem esperar algum ataque ou algo do tipo pegou uma kunai se colocando em posição de luta, ela estaria pronta para o qualquer coisa.

Contudo antes mesmo de ver o atacante, ela foi empurrada de encontro ao tronco da arvore, o impacto foi tão violento que a fez fechar os olhos.

Respirando de forma arfante sentiu algo metálico tocar o seu pescoço, ela tinha certeza que não era uma kunai, pois sentia que a pessoa estava longe de seu corpo, portanto só poderia ser uma espada. E ao chegar nesta conclusão ela sentiu um frio na barriga, e por causa disso, com medo de ter a plena certeza de quem era, que Sakura não abriu os olhos.

-Espero que vocês não fiquem no meu caminho.

O coração da rósea acelerou naquele instante, reconhecer a voz foi o ponto final daquela luta interior que acontecia no coração de Sakura.

Ela sentiu a espada se afastar de seu pescoço, com isso ela abriu seus olhos, vendo um vulto subir numas das arvores.

-Desta vez você não irá me deixar para trás .-Ela pulou em direção a mesma arvore, determinada a consegui alcança-lo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem so tem um comentário? TT.TT povo ruim ¬¬, comentem ai ç.ç

Mas tudo bem eu fico feliz assim mesmo XDD

Eu sei que mal deu tempo de vocês se acostumarem com o segundo capitulo, mas aqui esta o terceiro ., qual eu amei em escrever, e sendo que este deu inicio ao capitulo que espero que seja o melhor da fic . sim sim capoitulo totalmente Sakura e Sasuke .

E para as pessoas que estão totalmente perdidos e curiosos, eu peço para que fiquem ligados nos dois próximos capítulos, nos demais também, mas nos capitulos 4 e 5 darão o fechamento do " traidor" revelando quem e qual informação o mesmo contém, ah sim pode ate ser que o cap 6 tbm fale sobre isso, mas os dois próximos capítulos são mais voltado á isso

E desculpem os erros do capitulo, eu sei que jurei em olhar melhor, mas neste não deu .

**Esclarecimento:**

**Duvida em relação ao nome, duvida em relação a fic?**

Bem o nome com o tempo vocês irão entender melhor, estou bolando uma pequena carta que explicará com clareza o significado do titulo. E a fic, meio que começa anti sakura e sasuke, e ate mesmo anti romance, mais aventura e coisa e tal, mas como tinha dito o trama geral e verdadeiro começara com o encontro deles, cujo qual irá levar eles para escolhas difíceis, mas eu garanto muita emoção e aventura, sem falar que tem os personagens secundários, como Naruto, Kakashi, Maiune, Matsuhiro, Sérpico e Yugi, todos eles também são envolvidos nesta grande e incrível trama .

**Comentário:**

Sofia: ai menina obrigada pelo seu comentário, bem espero que algumas perguntas que você me fez tenha sido respondida XDD, sobre o traidor, quem sabe no próximo capitulo kkkkkkkkkk comente sempre hein

Gente!! comentemmmmmmmmmmmmm 


	4. O adeus nunca dado

Título: Sobre o seu prisma

**Título:** Sobre o seu prisma.  
**Autora:** AnneW ou Anne Witter  
**Classificação:** 16 anos  
**Gênero:**Romance/Aventura  
**Sinopse: **Sakura sabia que ela tinha se tornado uma ótima Ninja, mas ainda tinha um grande e atormentador fator, Sasuke não tinha voltado. E essa sua nova busca por ele, junto com Naruto, Kakashi e Sai, tornou-se sua única chance, pois a cada dia que se passa ela sente que está perdendo ele, mas quando ela o encontrar ambos terão muito que conversar, e cada qual mostrando o que aconteceu consigo mesmo...Um sobre o prisma do outro...Mas prismas são fácies e se quebram, e muitos refletem a luz que nem é seu...

**Personagens que não são do Naruto:** _Maiune; Sérpico; Matsuhiro; Yugi._ (entrarão mais conforme a trama da fic, e irei colocar os nomes dos mesmos aqui, e terá certos capítulos que irão contar a historias do mesmo para que vocês possam conhece-los melhor, já que eles serão importante na trama da fic, em especial na trama Sakura e Sasuke.)

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Resumo deste capitulo:** Enquanto o novo time 6 se envolve ainda mais no destino do traidor, e da informação que esse contém.Sakura entra numa luta, qual vale a certeza de ficar ao lado de quem ama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4° Capitulo: O adeus nunca dado.

Maiune olhou com receio o seu sensei, enquanto Sérpico a observava com atenção, esperando uma falha naquilo tudo. Ele percebia que ela estava nervosa com aquela situação, e sabia também que seu sensei percebera isso.

-Ah sensei, lógico que eu sei quem é!-Disse ela num tom exageradamente divertido.

Espantando os três companheiros de time.

-Ele é um dos shinobi que nos recepcionaram quando chegamos.-Disse ela com um largo sorriso no rosto.

O Sensei virou-se para o homem e o olhou com cuidado.

-Tem certeza disso Maiune-Chan?

-Claro que sim sensei, nunca esqueceria essa cicatriz no olho direito dele.-respondeu-lhe ainda sorrindo.

Sérpico desviou a sua atenção naquele instante para o seu companheiro de time, vendo que uma reação levemente assustada passou no rosto de Matsuhiro, fazendo Sérpico dá um sorriso de lado, tinha encontrado a falha.

O sensei riu sem jeito com a revelação da menina.

"_Muito esperta ela, mas se ela realmente não souber de nada?"._

Perguntava-se o sensei, olhando agora para garota ainda com seu sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

-É você tem razão.-Sorria bobamente.

Maiune abriu um largo sorriso, e depois se voltou para o enfermo ficando seria novamente.

-Temos que leva-lo para medica da vila.-Comentou ela.

-Ah sim, claro, claro.-O sensei se levantou, e olhou a rua parcialmente deserta, excluindo pelo fato de ter três crianças brincando do outro lado da rua.-Hey vocês ai!-Gritou o sensei.-Vocês conhecem a Harukichi-Sama?

Os três meninos fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Ótimo! Chamem ela para nos.

E sem dizer mais nada os meninos saíram correndo em direção ao centro da cidade.

Sérpico olhou Maiune com um leve sorriso nos lábios, o mesmo sorriso que antigamente tornara sua marca registrada. A garota tinha escapado da pergunta do sensei, quem agora conversava com Matsuhiro, afim deste lhe mostrar o local exato onde encontrara o tal ninja, enquanto eles esperavam pela medica. Porem o prateado não se importava com isso, seu ponto era a loira, era com ela que ele queria conversar. Com essa decisão em mente, a puxou para perto de si, saindo da vista dos demais logo em seguida, ignorando o olhar ríspido do sensei em sua direção.

-Comece a falar.-Falou ele numa distancia considerável.

-Sobre?-O Tom falso de inocência estava o deixando louco, cujo sentimento era mascarado pelo sorriso cínico dele.

-Sobre aquele ninja que Matsuhiro encontrou.

-Oras o que você quer que eu fale em relação á isso? Que o homem esta entre a vida e a morte?

-Para de brincar comigo, acha mesmo que eu sou tonto igual ao sensei? Aquele ninja não é quem você diz ser...

-Como assim? Esta ficando maluco Sérpico?-Disse ela se afastando dele, contudo antes mesmo dela dá mais um passo o rapaz a segurou com firmeza e a puxou para perto de si, seus olhos antes vermelho, agora ganhara uma coloração arroxeada, e Maiune vendo tal coisa se sentiu apreensiva, ela sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

-Espero que você não minta para mim.

-Não vou.-Respondeu ela o encarando com firmeza, mesmo sentindo medo daquela situação.

-Então me diga quem era aquele homem que Matsuhiro resgatou, e quem é a pessoa que você foi visitar hoje mais cedo.

-Sérpico não posso falar sobre isso...

-Você sabe onde ele está, não é mesmo?- o Sorriso novamente brincando nos lábios do rapaz, de modo ate mesmo doentio.

-Ele quem?-Novamente o tom inocente escapando dos lábios rosados da loira, contudo de modo falso.

Sérpico apertou o braço dela aproximando-a ainda mais de si, podendo sentir a respiração dela indo de encontro com a sua própria.Ele ainda mantinha o sorriso, enquanto seus olhos agora se tornavam totalmente roxo, com pequenos traços vermelhos, cujo quais só eram notados olhando-os fixamente.

-Maiune, onde está o traidor? Você sabe muito bem a importância que é capturar ele...

-Para você é importante, só para você Sérpico.-Sibilou ela o olhando duramente.

-A hokage não gostará de saber disso.

-Não me importo com ela neste momento.

-Mas deveria se importar, pois se ela souber que você sabe a localização do traidor, e mesmo assim não informou, você será considerada uma traidora.Ou acha que ela deixaria você em paz por encobrir o assassino de Hiruge, um dos melhores membros da ANBU?

-Logicamente que ela não me deixaria em paz, como sem duvida que se acontecesse isso, você me entregaria sem pensar duas vezes, não?

-Eu nunca iria fazer isso com você, Maiune-chan.

-Eu duvido disso, as coisas que você acha importante, quais irá lhe ajudar, você sempre coloca em primeiro lugar, ou acha mesmo que eu não sei sobre o seu acordo com a hokage, Cujo qual lhe dará direitos de treinos específicos e uma vaga no ANBU.

Sérpico deu um sorriso de lado, sem duvida ela estava bem informava, contudo mesmo que aquilo tudo sendo verdade, não significava que ela não era importante para ele.

-Nunca iria lhe trair Maiune-Chan, a razão de querer encontra-lo e por outra causa.

Maiune o olhou por um tempo com firmeza, querendo analisar a expressão dele, porem ele mantendo aquele sorriso não era possível ter uma certeza absoluta do que ele pensava.

-O que você quer com ele?

-Leva-me ate ele e saberá.

-Muito a riscado isso não? E se eu leva-lo e no ultimo momento você decidir deixar a nossa amizade de lado e simplesmente me trair?

-Nunca faria isso com você Maiune-Chan.-A voz dele era dura, e levemente magoada, ele nunca pensou que ela duvidaria tanto assim dele.

Maiune deu um suspiro longo, e olhou em direção ao grupo, pelo que ela via a medica tinha acabado de chegar, e o sensei conversava com a mesma.

-Matsuhiro tem que ir conosco.-Informou ela se voltando para ele.

-Ok.-Concordou Sérpico mais aliviado.

Maiune se soltou dele, e se aproximou ao grupo, indo diretamente ao seu colega de time, puxando este com delicadeza e sussurrando em seu ouvido que tinham que ir. Yugi vendo a cena os questionou.

-Onde estão indo?

-Temos que tratar de algo particular sensei. Algo entre mim e os meninos.

-Mas agora? Vocês...

-Sensei se eu não decidir logo quem eu quero, ficará difícil de continuar neste time.-Disse Maiune em tom de importância, fazendo o homem ficar boquiaberto por alguns segundos.

-É...Bem se é assim, podem ir, encontro vocês no hotel.

Maiune deu um largo sorriso ao sensei e saiu dali junto com um Matsuhiro nas nuvens.

-Você irá me escolher, não é mesmo Maiune-chan?-Disse ele completamente esperançoso.

-Para de falar bobagem Matsuhiro!

-Mas você disse ao sensei...-Falava ele confuso.

-Ah! aquilo foi uma desculpa para que ele nos deixasse em paz.

O garoto fez uma expressão desanimada e continuou a segui-la, parando próximos á entrada da floresta, onde Sérpico estava esperando-os.

-Então vamos?-Perguntou o prateado, desta fez sem o seu sorriso, e com algo em sua mente, cuja qual ele esperava que os outros lhe desculpasse se caso fosse preciso fazer...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura pulou na arvore seguinte, e para seu desespero não conseguia mais vê-lo, o mesmo tinha conseguindo despista-la, e aquilo era a coisa que ela menos queria naquele momento. Frustrada com a situação parou noutra arvore mais alta que anterior. Olhava ao seu redor em busca de algum sinal, querendo profundamente em encontra-lo, e como se o próprio tivesse lendo seus pensamentos, parou diante dela.

A rósea o encarou, estava tão próxima á ele, que conseguia vê com perfeição seus olhos escuros. A frieza que era transmitida por eles, era de longe a verdade que ela conseguia ler nos traços firmes das cores da íris de seus olhos.Ela o viu pegar a sua espada, sem tirar os olhos de cima dela, e mesmo que aquilo fosse uma ameaça, ela não se moveu, continuou ali contemplando o olhar penetrante daquele que sempre foi o seu grande amor.

-Já disse para não entrar no meu caminho.-Disse Sasuke de modo frio, com a espada em sua mão pronto para atacar a qualquer minuto.

-Não posso deixa-lo seguir sozinho dessa fez...

-Cale a boca, você acha mesmo que terei dó de você? Acha mesmo se você se colocar no meu caminho irei poupar a sua vida?-Sua voz gélida, invadia a alma de Sakura duramente.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Falei para se calar.-Disse ele encostando a espada no pescoço dela, fitando-a.

-Quer que eu cale, então me mate!

O desafio pegou Sasuke de surpresa, e Sakura pode ver isso na sutil mudança de expressão do rosto dele. Porem o ninja não se móvel continuou com a espada no pescoço dela, e a kunoichi pode sentir que a pressão do metal afiado de encontro a sua pele tinha aumentado, pelo que parecia ele estava disposto a aceitar o pedido dela.

-Não seria nada difícil para mim, e você sabe disso.-Disse-lhe ainda a fitando friamente.

-Sei, é costume dos Uchihas matarem todos aqueles que amam, não?

Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado, e rapidamente, sem ela mesma perceber, retirou a espada do local onde se encontrava ate então, e encostou seu corpo ao dela, sentindo perfeitamente o coração da garota batendo num ritmo alucinado.

Sakura sentia agora a respiração dele de encontro ao seu rosto, aquilo a inebriando a cada segundo, deixando-a entregue ao velho e sempre vivo sentimento, cujo qual era a verdadeira razão de ainda continuar naquela caçada, contudo desta vez de uma forma diferente, no lugar de ir atrás dele diretamente, ela e seus amigos buscavam o mesmo que ele, a fim de consegui persuadi-lo. Mas estando naquela situação com ele, queria esquecer de tudo e tentar confesse-lo de continuar junto ao lado dela, pedi-lhe a chance que ele negara anos atrás.

-Deixe-me ir...

-Está com medo Haruno?-mesmo que a expressão dele fosse fria, o seu tom de voz saiu irônico.

-Eu quero ir com você desta fez.

-E por que razão você acha que eu iria querer você do meu lado?-Disse ele colocando uma de suas mão no tronco da arvore próximo ao braço de Sakura, mirando-a nos olhos.

-Porque eu tenho esse direito, eu quero uma chance para lhe mostrar que mereço está do seu lado.

-Até esse momento nada que você fez me surpreendeu, para mim você continua sendo a menina irritante de anos atrás.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça visivelmente derrotada, não conseguia descobrir o que ela poderia fazer para conseguir tal coisa. Mostrar para ele que se tornara mais forte, e mais preparada para qualquer coisa, naquele momento era quase impossível, a não ser que...

-Então me teste.

Sasuke deu outro sorriso de lado e se afastou dela rapidamente jogando a sua espada em direção ao chão, fazendo essa se aterrar ao cair, ficando então em pé.

-Será algo rápido, pois tenho muito que fazer, não posso ficar...

Sua fala foi quebrada com o ataque da rósea, cujo qual quase aceitou o rosto de Sasuke, quem conseguiu desviar no ultimo segundo.

Os dois como se quisessem continuar a luta de uma forma melhor pularam dali, o vento morno brincando com os seus cabelos, e com suas vestimentas, enquanto eles caiam. Ambos determinados, um para mostrar sua força, o outro querendo mostrar que aquilo era tempo perdido.

Sakura deu um soco no solo fazendo monstruosas rachaduras aparecerem no mesmo, Sasuke pulou dali facilmente, caindo ao lado da garota. Esta logo que sentiu a presença dele se afastou do mesmo, pegando duas shuriken jogando-as em direção ao Sasuke. Este pegou as armas, e jogo-as sobre o chão.

-Ainda não está me surpreendendo Sakura.-Disse em tom de escárnio.

-Surpreende-lhe e o que pouco me importa neste momento Sasuke!-Dito isso deu outro soco no solo.

Fazendo ele dá outro pulo desviando do golpe, ela sem perder um segundo sequer, correu na direção dele, Sasuke velozmente saiu do campo de visão de Sakura, surgindo atrás dela. A rósea sentiu-o, e percebendo que ele estava fazendo selamento de algum jutsu, desviou-se dele em tempo de não ser pega por uma pequena quantidade de bolas de fogo.

A garota deu um pulo e concentrou desta fez seu chakra em uma de suas pernas, cuja qual foi em direção ao moreno, este saindo do local do golpe mais uma vez com facilidade. Aparecendo ao lado de sua espada.

Sakura caiu em pé numa distante razoavelmente grande dele, seus olhos atentos ao que ele estava pronto para fazer.

-Pelo que vi você consegue se esquivar muito bem.-Disse ele andando suavemente em direção á ela.

Sakura ainda em posição de luta o encarou imaginando o que ele estava planejando, mas no segundo que ele estava ali na sua frente já não estava mais, contudo ao senti-lo atrás de si, ela se virou e se agachou no exato momento que ele a golpeou com sua espada, pulando para longe dele. Mas para surpresa dela ele já estava atrás de si, e antes dela fazer algo ele a pegou pela cintura.

-Está bem mais rápida hein.-Sussurrou-lhe em seu ouvido.

A kunoichi indiferente da provocação dele concentrou uma pequena quantidade de chakra em seu braço, o golpeando, lhe acertando a barriga. Por conta disso o shinobi foi jogado para trás, porem como ele estava segurando Sakura esta também veio junto com ele. Todavia, antes de ambos caírem ao chão, Sasuke deu um giro completo deixando Sakura por baixo, e enquanto um braço a segurava ainda pela cintura, o outro apoiou ambos, fazendo que não caíssem completamente ao solo.

-Você realmente mudou.-Sussurrou aproximando seu rosto ao dela.-Uma mudança completa para dizer a verdade.

Os dois se fitavam com intensidade, ele mantendo o seu olhar frio, e ela o encarando com um olhar doce e apaixonado, tal como ela sempre o olhava quando mais nova, no tempo que ele fazia parte do time 7 e de sua vida.

-Porque você tinha que ir?-Perguntou ela levando a sua mão ate a nuca dele.

-Essa pergunta já foi respondida varias vezes, não? Não acha que é o suficiente?-Disse ele aproximando seus lábios no dela.

-E porque não podia lhe acompanhar Sasuke-kun? Poderia ter me tornado forte da mesma forma que me tornei longe de você.-A fala dela saiu num tom choroso, e quase inaudível por estarem com seus lábios tão próximos.

-Porque aquele não era o momento certo em te levar junto comigo, mas nunca percebeu que nunca lhe dei um adeus?

Os olhos dela semicerrado se abriram num breve espanto, ele tinha razão, ele não lhe dissera adeus, somente um "obrigado".

-E porque não me disse adeus, mas sim um obrigado?

-Por que eu necessitava lhe agradecer, por ter me entendido, por querer ir comigo e não me impedir, por me dá a certeza de que eu poderia contar contigo quando eu precisasse.

Foi tudo que ele lhe respondeu antes de matar a sutil distante de seus lábios, os tocando com voracidade. Como se não o fizesse morreria ali mesmo. A paixão adormecida e escondida gritava nos lábios de ambos, e enquanto seus lábios matavam a saudade que os dois sentiam, seus corpos vagarosamente repousavam sobre o chão. Porem, após um pequeno tempo, Sasuke lentamente separou os lábios do dela, e a encarou.

-Adeus é para as pessoas que nunca mais irão se ver. Agradecer-lhe por tudo que fez por mim e por tudo que poderia fazer, era a certeza de que iria revê-la...A mesma certeza que tenho agora que chegou o momento certo de você me acompanhar, e lhe cobrar pela o outro significa do 'obrigado'.

Ela que tinha seus olhos fechados ate o momento os abriu.

-E qual seria o outro significado?

-Obrigado por dá a certeza que sempre me amaria...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ai fiquei feliz em escrever esse capitulo, foi maravilhoso escreve-lo. Eu sei que o mesmo não ficou o sonho de todos os sakesaku, mas chegou perto ne? XDD, mas prometo que haverá um capitulo ainda mais fofe entre os dois .

Eu preciso saber se vcs gostaram da razãoq eu eu coloquei dele ter dito obrigado para nossa sakura antes de ir embora...

**Esclarecimento:**

Ao que querem me bater ao ler esse capitulo e dizer, "oxi cadê a parte que explicado sobre o traidor?"

Mas tem uma coisinha, eu disse que esse e o quinto capitulo teria uma explicação sobre o mesmo, e neste tem sim, digo isso para quem dizer que não XDD

Neste capitlo fala a razão dele ser traidor, não é muita coisa, mas é uma introdução para o proximo capitulo, para quem n se lembra disso, a razão dele ser traidor esta na conversa entre Maiune e Sérpico.

**Comentários:**

**Ai três comentários . está crescendo XDD**

**SabakunoYue**: ai fico feliz em saber que esta amando a fic, espero que vc leia a mesma ate o fim e goste ainda mais dela .bjão e valeu pelo comentário.

**Lovenly:** ai eu sei que são pequenos ç.ç, mas estou fazendo de tudo para os mesmos ficarem maiores, este mesmo ficou maior que os demais XDDm valeu pelo comentário .

**daniela Lopes:** oi dani XDD posso lhe chamar assim ne? XDDD bem ai esta o próximo, espero que tenha gostado do mesmo, valeu pelo comentário .

**Sérpico :** eu sei que ele não comentou aqui, mas ele sempre fica comigo no msn falando sobre a fic, e está hiper feliz por ver o persona dele na mesma, e dá mo pilha em mim para escrever a mesma, muito obrigada menino lindo . valeu por tudo .

Hits 392 , comentário 6, cadê o resto do povo que lê a fic? u.u

Genteeeeeeeeeee Comentemmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!

Bjão para todos e valeu XDDDDDDD


	5. O ferimento Mortal

5° Capitulo: O ferimento Mortal

**5° Capitulo:** O ferimento Mortal.

A luz do corredor leste do terceiro andar no predio da ANBU iluminava precariamente o local, de modo que o capitão Yamato, que andava pelo mesmo, não conseguia enxergar com precisão o que continha nos papeis que encontrara no chão da sala numero 102.  
Ele só conseguia distinguir fotos e alguns mapas, com isso ficou imaginando que poderia ser de alguma missão e que o shinobi responsavel pelo mesmo tinha deixado cair. seguindo determinado para sala de reunião onde daria os mesmos para a hokage, e esta por sua vez cuidaria dos mesmos.Porem ao chegar num corredor mais iluminado, ele começou a reconhecer as fotos, essas eram dos membros da ANBU, sem falar que nos papeis seguintes estavam as escalas de missões e dias das mesmas, contudo o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato da palavra Akatsuki esta escrito Na parte superior de uma das folhas,e no conteúdo da mesma havia um mapa.  
"será que isso é uma missão..."  
seu raciocínio foi cortado na mesma hora que viu a pagina seguinte.Ali escrito de forma direta estava os nomes de todos os membros da Akatsuki e missões desses, e entre os nomes , havia um que fez ele sentir uma grande repulsa.  
-Mirinato Hiruge-releu o nome pela terceira vez, agora em voz alta.  
Neste instante o moreno ouviu passos apressados que iam para aquela direção, e seguindo seu instinto, o Yamato se escondeu numa sala vazia. Saindo da mesma so no momento que não ouviu mais os passos.  
Ele sabia que o certo á fazer era entregar tudo para Hokage, porem ele queria averiguar melhor tudo aquilo...

No dia seguinte

Logo que anoiteceu yamato seguiu para fora de Konoha, para então esperar Hiruge, quem sairia dali naquele horário a fim de realizar uma missão na cidade próxima dali.  
Passado exatos dez minutos o loiro passou pelos portões da cidade, encontrando-se com o capitão alguns passos depois.  
-Hey! eu conheço esse papeis aí!-vociferou o recém chegado.  
O moreno tinha uma expressão seria em seu rosto, ele segurava firmemente os papeis em suas mãos. Estes com informações de todos os membros da ANBU, suas futuras missões e localizações destas, tal como também os locais das futuras missões de um certo loiro. Mas o que realmente era interessante ali era os futuros locais de ações dos nukekin.  
-acho melhor você entregar isso para mim!  
-não tenho o porque de fazer isso.- e guardou as mesmas dentro do casaco que estava utilizando.  
-foi você quem pediu...  
mal ele terminara de falar e o atacou. Mas Yamato conseguiu esquivar-se com facilidade, fazendo em seguida uma seqüência de selamento e assim inúmeras madeiras começaram a surgir, todas elas indo em direção ao Hiruge, quem desviava das mesmas facilmente.  
Num determinado momento o loiro conseguiu chegar perto de Yamato, acertando-o com uma kunai no pescoço. Porem para sua surpresa esse era apenas um Moku Bunshin. E por ter pego de surpresa ele não percebeu que o verdadeiro Yamato estava atrás de si, quem lhe acertou um golpe certeiro.  
Hiruge virou-se e encarou Yamato, este estava naquele instante de costa para os portões de Konoha, local esse que se encontrava dois shinobi.  
-Quem é o traidor aqui é você Yamato.-Sussurrou Hiruge em seu ouvido fazendo um selamento, e queimando em seguida as vestimentas de Yamato.  
Este se afastou do ninja, apagando as suas roupas.  
-Ele traiu Konoha-Gritava Hiruge com o resto de suas forças.-Ele queria me impedir de realizar a minha missão...  
Os outros ninjas olharam de Hiruge para Yamato, este confuso com os acontecimentos que acontecia rapidamente em sua frente.  
-Pega-no, ele é traidor, estava saindo sem permissão, e tinha como intuito de me matar.-Disee caindo de joelhos, o sangue saindo do ferimento provocado pelo golpe de Yamato.  
Talvez pelo momento confuso, Yamato saiu correndo dali, retirando o resto do seu casado, vendo que todos os papeis que estava ali, ficara completamente destruído. Sem nenhuma prova, e correndo floresta adentro, ele sem duvida seria visto como traidor, pelo menos ate que pudesse provar ao contrario...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um mês depois

Naruto e Kakashi sendo que este após a explicação da idéia do loiro, aceitara ajudar Yamato.Contudo antes de se aproximarem do local, Neji e Tenten apareceram, fazendo mil e uma perguntas, e oferecendo ajuda na missão deles. E por causa dessa enrolação toda que kakashi, após dá uma informação para Neji, pegou o seu livro e começou a lê-lo, deixando Naruto cuidar de TenTen.

-Ah não precisa nos ajudar.-Disse o loiro com sua mão atrás da cabeça e um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-Eu sei que não, mas estamos seguindo ordens da hokage.-Disse a Morena.

-Imagino que sim.-Sorriu.-Mas ela não está aqui para saber o que vocês fizeram ou deixaram de fazer.

Kakashi abaixou um pouco o livro com a sobrancelha levantada do olho descoberto mirando-o em desaprovação, enquanto TenTen suspirava em frustração. Ela queria acabar logo com tudo aquilo, já tinha algumas coisas para se fazer em Konoha.

-Naruto porque você não diz logo o local onde se encontra o Yamato?-TenTen falou de forma ríspida.

Kakashi neste instante levantou o livro de modo que todo o seu rosto ficasse atrás do mesmo.Enquanto Naruto, tal como Neji, olhava espantado para a garota.

-É...E como eu poderei fazer isso Tenten?

-Oras Naruto não queira me enganar, pensa que eu não sei que foi você que estragou a outra missão, retirando Yamato do local onde ele se encontrava.

Naruto sentiu o seu rosto queimar, ela tinha descoberto tudo, se bem que isso não era novidade para ninguém, contudo o loiro ainda acreditava que ele tinha conseguido se sair bem em relação a tudo aquilo.

-É...Tenten infelizmente não posso ajudar, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando...Eu não faço idéia onde ele está.

Neji olhou para amiga de time vendo-a se irritar com a situação, e para evitar que alguma coisa acontece, Neji se colocou entre os dois.

-TenTen vamos para cidade, Kakashi disse que há um ninja que pode saber de algo, lembra era para lá que eles estavam indo antes da gente encontra-los.

A morena encarou Naruto mais um pouco e por fim se afastou do mesmo.

-Ok vamos sim, mas Naruto vem conosco.

Kakashi deu um suspiro de alivio, pelo menos nada de grave tinha acontecido ali.

-Então vamos.-Disse Kakashi sorrindo, com o livro um pouco abaixado.

Naruto fez uma engraçada expressão de quem não gostara da idéia, contudo foi logo atrás do grupo, porem eles param onde estavam ao sentir uma estranha presença no local.

-Eu já conheço essa presença.-Sussurrou Kakashi guardando o seu livro.

Naruto vendo essa atitude do seu ex-sensei, ficou preocupado, afinal só em situações realmente seria que ele deixava a sua leitura de lado.

-Conhece?-Perguntou TenTen atenta a qualquer coisa.

-Sim é um dos...-Kakashi parou de falar e olhou para TenTen, dando-lhe uma risada sem graça.-Não é ninguém não.

Neji e a morena levantaram suas sobrancelhas, duvidando seriamente daquilo, estava na cara que ele estava escondendo algo.

Porem eles deixaram de lado aquilo quando sentiram novamente a presença,mas esta foi se afastando aos poucos.

-Onde será que ele está indo?-Perguntou-se Kakashi.

-Poderíamos ir atrás.-comentou TenTen com um falso sorriso no rosto.

-Melhor não, esqueceu que estamos indo para cidade, vamos logo!-disse ele andando na frente pegando de volta o seu livro, enquanto a sua mente trabalhava a mil naquele instante, afinal se ele estava ali só significa uma coisa, um certo moreno também estava ali, e este provavelmente sabia a localização de Yamato.

-Droga.-Bravejou ele sem importar com a aproximação desconfiada de TenTen, quem era logo seguida por Neji.Enquanto Naruto vinha mais a trás chegando só naquele momento na mesma conclusão que seu ex-sensei chegara.

-Sasuke está por aqui.-Sussurrou para si mesmo, imaginando como ele e Kakashi poderiam despistar os dois morenos.

_"Na cidade será mais fácil de fazer isso"_ pensou ele apressando um pouco mais o passo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matsuhiro ainda estava com a cara fechada enquanto eles adentravam a floresta. Maiune ia logo á frente, enquanto Sérpico estava entre os dois, seu olhos agora em seu tom normal. Porem atento a qualquer coisa, pois sabia que a confiança das pessoas tinha seus limites, como tinha a plena certeza que de Maiune também tinha, e essa poderia querer lhe fazer alguma coisa, a fim de não leva-lo ate o local onde se encontra o tal traidor, que no passado fora tão bem visto em Konoha.

Contudo, enquanto ela não apresentava reprovação naquilo tudo, ele caminhava ate que feliz, estava indo ate o capitão Yamato, cujo qual, pelo que ele ficou sabendo, tinha as informações do local onde a Akatsuki se esconde, e ate mesmo as missões dos nukekin. E naquele momento era tudo que ele queria, tento essas informações ele teria respostas necessárias para suas perguntas, e sendo assim, conseguiria o que tanto deseja.

Seu sorriso costumeiro surgiu em seus lábios ao pensar desta forma, mas tal sorriso foi cortado com a repentina parada de Maiune, quem se virou esbarrando em Sérpico, o prateado a segurou pelos braços e seus olhos se fitaram, os dois sabiam que havia em seus corações mais que desejo de amizade entre eles, porem nunca deixaram que tais sentimentos se aflorassem, pois segundo ambos, os perigos se multiplicariam se assim fosse.

Matsuhiro com a pouca visão que ainda existia em seus olhos, observou a cena diante de si, analisando-a com curiosidade, ate que então com um suspiro profundo começou a falar.

-Caso vocês queiram fazer esses tipos de coisas, será que tem como não ser na minha frente?Não acham que já sofri demais nesta minha vida?-falava de modo exageradamente dramático.

Maiune se soltou de Sérpico e num suspiro frustrado se aproximou de Matsuhiro.

-Para de drama, não é nada disso que você está pensando! Que coisa mais irritante esse seu jeito.

-Desculpa-me por gostar de você.-Suspirou abaixando a cabeça.

Maiune sem jeito tocou-lhe o ombro, e com um leve sorriso nos lábios disse.

-Mat-kun você gosta de todas as meninas.

Sérpico deu um sorriso na direção dos dois, enquanto Matsuhiro fazia uma cara engraçada de derrotado.

-Nem posso fazer uma cena típica de romance que você já estraga tudo, Maiune você é definitivamente uma estraga prazeres.

Ela deu-lhe um afetuoso abraço e em seguida, logo que o soltou, um ar mais seria encobria o seu rosto, porem não só o dela, de todos ali presentes.

-Tem alguém aqui.-Sussurrou Matsuhiro pegando sua ninja-to, cujo qual sempre ficava em suas costas.

Sérpico e Maiune fizeram um sinal positivo, mostrando que também sentira a presença, pegando duas kunais cada um.

Neste momento eles vêem uma pessoa pular de uma arvore para outra, sendo essas localizada defronte aos três, Maiune jogou as suas kunais na direção do mesmo, todavia nenhum dos dois acertou o oponente, quem logo em seguida pulou entre eles.

Sérpico numa mira perfeita atirou as kunais na direção dele, quem conseguiu pegá-las facilmente, jogando de volta acertando de raspão nuns dos braços do rapaz. Neste instante Matsuhiro com sua espada foi para cima do misterioso homem de cabelos loiros e olhos vermelhos.

Maiune aproveitando que Matsuhiro começara a lutar com o homem, começou a realizar o selamento de um de seus jutsus, contudo no momento final teve que interromper, pois seu adversário saiu do seu campo de visão.

-Droga!

Reaparecendo ao lado de Sérpico, quem estava se preparando para utilizar o seu kaigan.Maiune realizou então mais um selamento, era o momento perfeito já que o homem estava na sua frente.

-Seishin Raishuu no jutsu.

Mas para o desespero de Maiune o homem saiu no ultimo segundo, e seu jutsu de ataque mental acertou em cheio o companheiro de time.

-Sérpico!!

-Assim fica fácil para mim, vocês estão atacando um ao outro.-debochou o homem.

Matsuhiro aproveitando o momento de distração, utilizou o seu Tenshi Shuushi No Jutsu, fazendo que uma alma paralisasse a alma do oponente, quem ao ser atingido caiu de joelho no chão. Neste momento Maiune correu em direção ao Sérpíco, quem respirava com dificuldade, a loira sabia que o um ataque daquele era difícil de receber, pois mesmo não ferindo de verdade o oponente, o mesmo se sente como se tivesse sofrido tal agressão.

-Você está bem Sérpico-kun?

-Sim-disse sorrindo sem olhar para ela, mantendo seus olhos fechados.

-É só descansar que você ficará novo.-Disse ela sorrindo.

O menino sorriu e se sentou, sendo acompanhado por Maiune, esta com um semblante de preocupação em seu rosto.

-Ele ficará bem?-Perguntou Matsuhiro, enquanto olhava para o homem.

-Sim.-Respondeu Maiune.

Ela olhou para o rosto pálido de Sérpico, e tocou-lhe a face.

-Estou bem Maiune, mas tenho que lhe dizer esse seu golpe está bem mais forte do que a ultima vez que utilizou ele em mim.-Admitiu ele sorrindo.

-Eu lhe disse que ele ficaria melhor quando eu soubesse o jeito certo de faze-lo.-Riu ela.

Sérpico ainda de olhos fechados levantou seu braço, vagarosamente levava sua mão em direção ao rosto de Maiune, contudo antes de faze-lo, quando sua mão estava na altura do ombro da menina, ele sentiu um liquido quente cair sobre a mesma. Ao mesmo tempo em que um grito abafado era produzido pelos lábios da loira.

-Crianças estúpidas.

Sérpico abriu os olhos na mesma hora vendo o homem com a ninja-to de Matsuhiro em sua mão, cuja qual estava manchada com sangue. Vendo também Maiune caída ao seu lado com um grave ferimento no lado direito do ombro.

Sérpico olhou para sua mão vendo o sangue de Maiune na mesma, um sorriso diabólico surgiu nos lábios dele, inclusive no instante que viu os olhos cerrados da loira, e a fraca respiração da mesma, ele sentia que a vida dela estava se esvaindo.

-Onde está o outro?

O homem que estava preparando seu ultimo ataque naquele time, o olhou confuso.

-Você diz seu outro parceiro de time?-perguntou-lhe debochadamente.

-Sim.-falou Sérpico ainda olhando para Maiune.

-Bem eu deixei onde ele caiu, bem ali.-Apontou em direção á uma arvore, onde minutos atrás ele estava sendo preso por um jutsu de Matsuhiro.

Sérpico olhou na direção que ele indicou, vendo o ruivo caído mesmo de longe ele conseguia vê-lo respirar.

-Não tem coragem de matar?

Juugo foi mais uma vez pego de surpresa pela pergunta do menino, fazendo analisa-lo com curiosidade.

-Não quero mais matar.

O sorriso que antes era quase invisível nos lábios do prateado, curvou ainda mais os lábios.

-Mas eu não tenho medo de matar...

Suspirou levemente e tocou a face de Maiune, mesmo que o ferimento não tinha sido num lugar letal, ela estava perdendo muito sangue.

_" Irá deixa-la aí?_

_-Tenho que acabar com ele, quem garanti que ele não atacara quando estiver ajudando meu amigos, ate porque são dois, e eu sou um , será difícil leva-los sozinhos, e ainda proteger não só eles, como eu também._

_Então ataque de uma vez!"_

-Maiune-chan...Fique boa!

Dito isso ele se levantou, seus olhos completamente roxo sem nenhum vestígio do vermelho que antes habitava ali.

-Espero que você não tenha medo de demônios.- Sua alma obscura era quase visível.

Juugo conseguia ate mesmo ver uma nevoa negra ao redor do garoto, contudo ao ver os olhos dele, seu coração acelerou conseguindo apenas pronunciar uma palavra tamanha era a sua excitação.

-Kaigan...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pessoal ruim, podia deixa-los sem atualização ¬¬, só um comentário e mais de 600 hits ç.ç

Mas não sou ruim XDD por isso ai esta mais um capitulo, e o próximo em breve chegará até vocês XDD

**Esclarecimentos:**

**Kaigan  
(Olhos da Verdade)**  
**Descrição:** Esse Doujutsu próprio do clã Shi'Oryuu é capaz apenas de ver as almas das pessoas, através de seus corpos ou qualquer outra matéria.

O clã **Shin´oryuu** descende de Anaku Shin´oryuu, um antigo shinobi especializado em selar demônios... Acredita-se a exposição aos espectros demoníacos teria lhe alterado a estrutura genética, dando-lhe habilidades especiais... Era capaz de ver o espírito das pessoas, assim como também via espíritos vagantes pelo mundo... Com essa habilidade lhe ajudando na captura dos espectros, ele se tornou um dos mais conhecidos Caçadores de Demônios de sua época... Além disso, ele era capaz de invocar esses espíritos para lhe ajudarem em suas batalhas... Essas habilidades passaram para seus filhos, e ficaram conhecidas como um limite de linhagem sanguínea.  
Pouco antes de sua morte, Anaku mudou-se para a Vila Oculta da Folha, em busca de descanso... Os membros dessa família são poderosos caçadores de demônios, mas nem todos seguem esse caminho, que não é obrigatório. Os olhos de um Shin'Oryuu tem uma cor natural um pouco manchada de roxo, mas quando o Kaigan está ativo o olho fica completamente roxo.

XX

**Tenshi Shuushi No Jutsu  
(Ténica Da Paralização Do Anjo)  
Descrição:** O Mitsukai pode invocar um espírito bom com que tenha entrado em contado para paralisar a alma do oponente, impedindo que ele se mova, podendo apenas falar. A criatura invocada possui a força original de quando era viva.

Conta a história que o irmão do fundador do clã Shin´Oryuu também tinha o dom de ver espiritos na terra.  
Mas, diferente do irmão, em vez de caçar demonios, utilizava a ajuda dos espiritos bons para lutar e defender sua vila (Kiri).  
Tanto quanto Shin´Oryuu foi afetado pelos espiritos que caçava, Mitsukai foi afetado pelos espiritos que ele ajudava.  
isso mudou algo no código genético dele e leva essas habilidade especiais para seus decendentes.  
Os mitsukai apresentam olhos amarelados que mudam para verde escuro quando seu Doujutsu é ativado.  
Mas infelizmente quis o destino que houvesse apenas 3 descendentes de Mitsukai. E cada descendente tomou um rumo diferente. O Primogênito deles Mitsukai Seitan, um ninja nobre, escolheu viver na vila de Konoha apesar de ter nascido em Kiri junto com os outros 3.  
O segundo na ordem de idade chama-se Mitsukai Keitaro apesar do seu comportamento rebelde escolheu viver em Kiri e tomar um rumo diferente.  
O terceiro e caçula dos irmãos está perdido no tempo e na história, reza a lenda que talvez tenha sido ele o responsavel pelo grande segredo do clã.  
Segundo relatos os 3 irmãos são imortais, mesmo depois de mortos se alguém utilizar um jutsu de cura dentro de 3 dias ele poderá voltar a viver. Curiosamente essa lenda nasceu quando ao mesmo tempo surgiu na bochecha esquerda de cada um deles um Kanji que pode ser lido como "Mitsukai".

**Comentarios:**

Tem um, mas tem XDD

**Dani:** Obrigada pelo comentário, valeu mesmo, pode se dizer que foi pelo mesmo que escrevi esse capitulo, e também pela força que o sérpico me dá .

Valeu e bjão ate a próxima o/


End file.
